Leon and Eve Songfics
by deidaralover12345
Summary: Pretty much a bunch of songfics for the pairing LeonEve this time from the anime Black Cat. Chapter 10 is up! I'm finally done! I hope you like the story that took me FOREVER to write.
1. Here in your arms

Summary: Pretty much a bunch of songfics for the pairing LeonEve this time from the anime Black Cat

Me: I don't own Black Cat or the songs

Temari: Too bad, but on with the story anyways

Here (in your arms) by Hellogoodbye

'It's amazing how many years it's been', thought Leon as he drove his friend, Eve, back home after they met up in the city after she completed a job, apparently she got her sweeper's license. We haven't seen each other in 7 years, so we are 22 years old! We didn't change in appearance much, I guess that's how she recognized me, but to be honest I could never forget her face whether her face changed a lot or not.

I like,

Where we are,

When we drive,

In your car.

I like,

Where we are,

Here.

Cause our lips,

Can touch.

And our cheeks,

Can brush.

Our lips can touch,

Here.

Maybe the reason I recognized her so easily is because no one held them self like she did, or maybe because she will always have my heart. I convinced her to let me take her home, since Train borrowed her car. I guess she fell asleep in the front seat because her head was leaning on my shoulder. I almost swerved off the road because of that light touch.

Where you are the one, the one,

That lies close to me.

Whispers, "Hello,

I miss you quite terribly."

I fell in love, in love,

With you suddenly.

Now there's no place else,

I could be, but,

Here in your arms.

I like,

Where you sleep,

When you sleep,

Next to me.

I like,

Where you sleep,

Here.

When I got to her house, I had to wake her up, but she looked so peaceful, and with the moon light illuminating her face, she looked like an angel. I decided to try to pick her up by taking her out from the other side, but instead she put her arms around me while I blushed like a tomato.

Our lips,

Can touch.

And our cheeks,

Can brush.

Cause our lips can touch,

Here.

I some how got her out of my car with her arms still attached around me. I carried her to her door (she lives by herself now), and since she didn't wake up, I had to fish her keys out of her pocket and let both of us in.

Where you are the one, the one,

That lies close to me.

Whispers, "Hello,

I miss you quite terribly."

I fell in love, in love,

With you suddenly.

Now there's no place else,

I could be, but,

Here in your arms.

Our lips can touch.

Our lips can touch,

Here.

Her house was quite comfortable. I laid her on her couch, but she still wouldn't let go. My face was red the whole entire time, but I realized I was pretty tired myself. So since Eve wouldn't let go I decided to just lay down on the couch with the sleeping angel. I was asleep before I hit the couch.

You are the one, the one,

That lies close to me.

Whispers, "Hello,

I miss you quite terribly."

I fell in love, in love,

With you suddenly.

Now there's no place else,

I could be, but,

Here in your...

You are the one, the one,

That lies close to me.

Whispers, "Hello,

I miss you quite, miss you quite..."

I fell in love, in love,

With you suddenly.

Now theres no place else,

I could be, but,

Here in your arms.

Here in your arms.

Oh, here in your... arms.

In the morning when I woke up, I saw something that made me blush. We were holding each other. But what really surprised me was the fact when you woke up, you smiled, kissed my forehead, and said "Good morning, thanks for driving me home last night".

The funny thing is that I uploaded this on Christmas, well Happy Holidays ^-^


	2. Check Yes Juliet

Me: Sorry it took so long (I had a lot to do), but I finally got it done.

Raven: OK, on with the long awaited story

Me: Oh, but first I don't own Black Cat

Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings

Check yes Juliet

Are you with me?

Rain is falling down on the sidewalk

I won't go until you come outside.

'I'm so BORED!!', thought Eve while she read over one of her many books for the third time, 'I can't believe that Train and Sven won't even let me go meet my friend at the mall today'. She was apparently grounded for a week for letting some "hooligan" (as Sven calls it) in the house. ' He's not that bad either, if they just took the time to get to know Leon before they judged him so quickly then maybe they would have knew', Eve thought while thinking of the green haired work of art.

Check yes Juliet

Kill the limbo

I'll keep tossing rocks at your window

There's no turning back for us tonight.

Lace up your shoes

Eh Oh Eh Ohhh

Here's how we do:

Eve was pissed off. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!", she yelled and fell down face first in her pillow. She suddenly heard her phone ring and she hurried to answer it once she saw it was her best friend Lily (not real character from anime). "Hey Eve, where are you?", Lily asked.

"In a living hell, I'm grounded for letting a guy inside the house", Eve told her sadly.

"Bummer, I was on my way to pick you up. Instead of going to the mall, I thought we should go to this party. Some guy with green hair invited me when he heard me talking about you", answered Lily.

Run, baby, run

Don't ever look back.

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance.

Don't sell your heart.

Don't say we're not meant to be.

Run, baby, run.

Forever we'll be

You and me.

Eve was shocked. 'Leon invited my best friend and I to a party and I couldn't go', thought Eve angrily. "Eve, Eve, are you still there?", asked Lily.

"Yeah I'm still here, but in a few minutes I'm not going to be, how long is it going to take for you to get here?", asked Eve as she started looking for things to wear in her closet.

"I thought you weren't going anymore", said Lily in a confused tone.

"Like hell I'm not!!!", shouted Eve as she hurriedly put her black spaghetti-string shirt on.

"WOOHOO!! EVE IS BREAKING RULES, GOOD FOR YOU!!!", Lily yelled in the phone, "I'll be there in 15 minutes", then Lily hung up.

Check yes Juliet

I'll be waiting

Wishing, wanting

Yours for the taking.

Just sneak out

And don't tell a soul goodbye.

Check yes Juliet

Here's the countdown

3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now

They can change the locks

Don't let them change your mind

Eve was ready in 10 minutes. She was really looking forward to seeing Leon again, she couldn't help going as fast as possible. She sat on her bed staring at her digital clock begging the time to go by faster. When she finally saw her friend's car she climbed out of her window and onto the front lawn and sprinted towards the car as if her life depended on it. "You are a minute and a half late missy", said Eve playfully to Lily. Lily laughed and then accelerated the car to hurry up and get to the party.

Lace up your shoes

Eh Oh Eh Ohhh

Here's how we do

Run, baby, run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we are not meant to be

Run baby run

Forever we'll be

You and me

They got to the party in record time. Eve jumped out the car and raced to the front door of the house. 'Geez, you can here the music from outside', thought Eve as she opened the door. She immediately started searching for Leon, but it was hard to tell where he was with all the heads and bodies moving everywhere. 'I'll never find Leon like this', thought Eve glumly.

We're flying through the night

We're flying through the night

Way up high,

The view from here is getting better with

You by my side

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we are not meant to be

Run baby run

Forever we'll be...

"Happy to see you made it", said a cheery voice right behind her. Eve gasped and spun around to the owner of the voice. She looked down and blushed slightly when she saw it was Leon.

"Hello Leon, nice to see you again", Eve replied as she gained her composure.

"Right back at you, wanna dance?", Leon asked looking a little embarrassed. Eve's face brightened as she said a quick yes and started off to the dance floor with him. VA fast song was on and they danced wonderfully together. Everyone began to form a circle around them to watch and praise their dancing as they twisted, spun, and did other moves. After another long song they went to the drink table and poured themselves out a cup of punch. After the refreshing drink, Leon asked if Eve would follow him to the back porch.

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we are not meant to be

Run baby run

Forever we'll be

You and me

You and me

You and me

When they got there it was nice to get away from the loud party music for a change. "Eve, thanks for hanging out with me, it was really fun", Leon said looking away with a shade of red on his cheeks.

"Thanks, I had a fun time too", responded Eve with a tint of red on her cheeks too. That is when Eve noticed they were getting closer and closer together. They met in the middle with a sweet kiss that made Eve want to melt. They pulled away when they needed air with their faces red.

"Well thanks again for the fun night, I hope we can do it again some time", whispered Leon.

"Me too, but until then I gotta go, so bye bye Leon", said Eve sweetly as she waved a good bye as she walked through the house to get to the car. Lily was already there talking to some guy Eve couldn't recognize, but when Lily saw Eve she said bye to the guy and got in the car.

"Well, how was your night", asked Lily excitedly as she drove. Eve put a finger to her lips as she thought of the kiss she just shared and after a minute she whispered "Wonderful", then a little louder, "I have to break rules more often".

Thanks for reading ^-^, I'll try to have the next one in a little sooner.


	3. Far Away

Me: Not much to say today

Rukia: Nope except-

Me: I don't own Black Cat or the characters

Far Away by Nickleback

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

"You, Leon Elliot, are in a rut", Tyler (not a real character) said to me. It's true too actually. Considering the fact I have been staring at Eve for about half of the dance. I was at my senior dance just standing on the wall, I was bored until I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. That girl was Eve. All the guys were after her, but for some reason she never went out with all of the guys for more than two weeks.

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

"Go and ask her to dance", Tyler said. 'He is getting annoying', I thought, 'I watched her dance with her friends, grab some snacks, and most importantly turn exactly twenty-four guys down to dance. What in hell makes him think I'm going to talk to her, let alone ask for a dance?!?'. You couldn't blame me. I mean come on, not letting one person dance with her the whole dance. And most of them were better than me, intelligence wise or looks wise. I then got out of my thoughts long enough to watch my blonde haired angel turn down yet another guy. 'There is number twenty-five', I thought grimly.

"The dance ends in ten minutes", the DJ said in the microphone. That's when I finally realized, after another month or two, I might never see her again. So after a bunch of fighting in my head I finally thought what do I have to lose, and walked up to Eve.

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

The walk to Eve felt like it took a million times longer than it should have. When I finally got there though, I didn't feel very welcome since all of Eve's friends were glaring at me. I took a deep breath and asked, "Would you like to dance?".

"Sure", Eve answered with a smile. She surprised her not only my friends, but also me. I took a deep breath and led the prettiest girl in the world to the dance floor. Everyone we walked passed stared in awe, I think one person actually dropped their punch, as I lead Eve to the middle of the dance floor. We then danced. There really is no other word for the hypnotic twisting and twirling they did. After a few moments of watching, other people started to join the two in dancing.

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

"Sorry everyone, but the dance is now over. Please leave the dance floor immediately", the DJ said for the last time tonight. 'Well that felt short', I thought sadly as I was about to say good-bye to the most wonderful girl I've ever known.

"Don't say good-bye yet. Please", Eve said before I got a chance to say good-bye. She led me to the back yard of the school. She looked at me in the eye, held my hands, and, after a moment, leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks for a great night Leon", Eve whispered, "you're not like the other guys, I can tell, and I want to thank you for that, so I would like to spend more time with you if you don't mind", she said with a smile.

I nodded and said, "Can't wait", I looked at the time and noticed it was 11pm, "but for now I got to go home before my mom gets worried, so bye". Eve nodded and waved as I walked away.

I'm sadly running low on song ideas, so if you have any songs tell me when you have the chance because I'm stumped :P.


	4. Broken

Me: I finally fixed the spacing problems ^-^

Soi Fon: Yeah for you! Now on with the fanfic

Me: But first, I don't own the characters or the song

Soi Fon: And a thanks to Grace Raven for giving me the song

************************************************************************

Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'_Why am I here again?'_, I thought as I sat on a tree that just happened to have the perfect view of a beautiful princess, _'I swear people are going to think I'm the neighborhood stalker or peeping tom!'_, I thought angrily almost popping a vein in my forehead. But even though I always cursed myself for coming here every night, I knew I enjoyed every moment of it. I guess it was because she was sorta like me. Lonely. But whenever I saw her, I felt less lonely, and I knew she felt the same way.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

But amazingly, we still didn't really associate with each other often. I've always dreamed of one day holding her in my arms. Then maybe both of our loneliness and pain would go away, but that has only happened in my dreams so far. I sighed. I realized then that Eve paused what she was doing and looked around the room. _'Oh crap'_, I thought, _'I need to learn to breath a little quieter next time'_. I stayed still so she wouldn't notice me outside her window.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

When she looked out the window, she stopped and stared into the darkness. But more specifically, she stared at the tree, on the same branch I was sitting on. I held my breath. After a few more seconds of staring, she smiled, stood up, and closed the curtains on her window.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

I wasn't mad about it though. She did that every night I came, and every night she closed the curtains she always whispered "Good night" into the night air. To be honest, that's the one of the reasons why I come every night. I smiled at the curtain covered window and whisper "Good night back".

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

I then jumped off the tree and started my long trek home in the cool night air. _'Maybe there is a chance to end this loneliness after all'_, I thought as I walked on the sidewalk, and farther and farther away from my princess.

************************************************************************

Well, again I need another song for the next fic, but since I've decided for now that I will stop this series at 10 songfics I only need 6 more songs (preferably from different people so everyone can get a turn, but it's ok if it's not from different people), so first come first serve. And I'm sorry this fic came late, I had a lot to do over the time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter ^-^!!!

And again, thanks Grace Raven for the song.


	5. High

Me: This song was suggested to me by lianneharmony

Kyoko: We would like to thank you a bunch for that.

Me: Thanks a bunch buddy!!!

Kyoko: Now on with the songfics

Me: Hope you like it

************************************************************************

High by James Blunt

'She is wonderful', I thought as I watched her from the top of a tree on my board practicing some fighting techniques. I was just riding my board, when I saw this beauty. The beauty that I thought of ever since she saved me from that huge explosion at the Apostle of the Star castle. That beautiful angel that was given the name Eve. It has actually been a while since I've seen her. But since she didn't change much I could still recognize her. But lets get back to Eve shall we. I looked down again to see that Eve had stopped sparring and was looking around the clearing she was training in. She looked left, then right, back, and then up. When she gazed where I was floating she smiled.

Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me.

There is nothing else in the world,

I'd rather wake up and see (with you).

Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again.

Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night.

But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above.

Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

"Well", Eve asked loud enough so I could here, "are you going to come down here and help me train, or stare at me all day?". To be honest, I'd be totally happy with either one of the choices, but helping her train sounded like it would make her happier than me staring at her. I flew down toward the angel and as I did so, she smiled.

"What did you have in mind to help you train?", I asked.

"Well I was thinking about it for about fifteen minutes after I noticed you were watching me", Eve responded, "and I finally came up with the perfect exercise". I got off my board and waited for the her to name the exercise. "We're going to have race. Who ever stops running and can't keep up with their opponent loses, OK?" she finally answered. I looked at her as if she were crazy.

Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again.

Do you remember the day when my journey began?

Will you remember the end (of time)?

Beautiful dawn - You're just blowing my mind again.

Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine.

High; running wild among all the stars above.

Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

"Well, are you going to race or what?", Eve asked getting ready to take off running. I thought for a moment, shrugged then stood next to her in a ready position. 'Well, this could be fun', I thought.

"Ready, set………. Go!!", Eve shouted, and we both ran off into the forest. I was surprised by how fast we were going without the use of our powers. The scenery of the forest zoomed past us in a blur. I looked over at Eve to see that she was smiling, eyes bright with joy. She looked breathtaking. So breathtaking in fact, that I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and almost tripped over a rock. When I regained my balance I saw that not only was Eve in front of me by a few yards, but that she was laughing loud enough that I could here her perfectly, even at this distance. You'd think that I would be embarrassed right? Well I wasn't thinking about that right now. What I was thinking was, she has such a wonderful laugh. It was so wonderful, that I joined in on the laughter as I caught up with her.

Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?

Promise me tomorrow starts with you,

Getting high; running wild among all the stars above.

Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

After a while of endless running, we decided to stop. We were bending over panting loudly. "You're a *pant* good runner Leon", Eve said while gulping in air.

"Thanks *pant* you're pretty good yourself", I complemented. I then straightened up myself and looked at Eve, who was still trying to catch her breath.

"Thanks for the exercise", Eve said, "I was trying to work up the nerve to ask you to join me for a while". Right after she realized what she said, she clasped her hands quickly and blushed madly. I, on the other hand, was extremely excited. I smirked and took a step towards her.

"It's getting late you know", I said, "Need a lift home?". Right then my board came up beside me. I jumped on it and floated up a little. 'Smooth', I thought. She nodded slightly and got on the board while holding on to me tightly. I took off as soon as she had some balance. We flew through the afternoon sky gracefully. It felt great to be flying through the clouds so high in the air. I wished the moment would never end, but little too soon, we landed at Eve's home.

Getting high; running wild among all the stars above.

Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

"Thanks for the ride Leon", Eve said as she got off my board.

"No problem", I responded, "Anytime you need me".

"Well, how about tomorrow for another training session", Eve asked shyly. She looked so cute!

"I'll be happy to help", I said and winked, "See you tomorrow". Eve then waved good bye and I left with a smile on my face. 'I can't wait for tomorrow', I thought as I flew home.

************************************************************************

Hope you liked this one. And thanks again lianneharmony for the great song. I hope you liked how I used the song ^-^!!!

The next chapter's song has already been chosen btw.


	6. See You Again

Me: Before we start this chapter, I'd like to thank inupupby5 for the song

Kyoko: Yup, it's a great song

Me: And I think it's time a story had the point of view of Eve, since it hadn't been her point of view in a long time

Kyoko: So on with the story

************************************************************************

See You Again by Miley Cyrus

"No", I said for the millionth time.

"Oh come on Eve. Please", my friend Sydney begged for the million and oneth time. I sighed. My friend Sydney was asking me if I wanted to go to the city to do some shopping, but sadly I don't feel like it right now.

"Oh, fine", I answered exasperated, "just make sure you get here in less than 10 minutes".

"Look outside your window", Sydney said. Eve could here the smirk in her voice as Eve looked out her window. And there Sydney was, her sitting on the hood of her new birthday present. She smiled up at me and tapped her wrist, which was her signal to hurry the hell up. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my coat as a raced out the front door to meet Sydney. "OK, let's burn some rubber", she said as she sat in the front seat. Eve made sure to put on her seat belt, because she'd been in a car with Sydney before and she knew that Sydney actually meant to burn some rubber.

I've got my sight set on you,

And I'm ready to aim,

I have a heart that will,

Never be tamed,

I knew you were something special

When you spoke my name,

Now I can't wait, to see you again...

We were downtown in no time at all. I was amazed by all the sites in the city. "Well let's get down to business", Sydney said as she jumped out the front seat and started walking to the first store on the block. I quickly followed, and our shopping trip began.

I've got a way of knowing,

When something is right,

I feel like I must have known you,

In another life,

Cause I felt this deep connection,

When you looked in my eyes,

Now I can't wait to see you again,

2 hours had passed since we set foot in the first store and we already had at least 4 bags in each of our hands. We were walking down the sidewalk trying to get some fresh air before we got into the next store, and that's when I saw him.

He sitting on a bench, staring off into space, with a smile grazing his lips. He had green hair, dazzling eyes, and had the softest looking skin she'd ever seen. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared in awe at the newfound hottie. When Sydney realized that Eve stopped moving she looked where Eve was and saw what she was looking at. Sydney smiled and shouted, "Hey Leon, what are you doing here?". She was waving her arms in the air so the masterpiece, apparently named Leon, could know who was talking to him. Leon looked up and smiled when he saw Sydney. Again I was in shock, his smile was breath-taking. I started to blush when he walked over to us.

The last time I freaked out,

I just kept looking down,

I st-st-stuttered when

You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout

Felt like I couldn't breathe

You asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Lesley said:

"Oh she's just being Miley!"

"Hey Sydney, long time no see", Leon said cheerfully. He then looked at me, smiled, and said "Hey cutie". I turned 10 shades of red at the utter most least. I stammered out a "Hi" in response, but I stuttered so bad I don't think anyone could understand me.

"What's up with your friend?", Leon asked a little worried, "does she have a stuttering problem?".

Sydney laughed so loud everyone on the street turned to look at us. "No, don't worry about it", she winked at me slyly and said, "You want to get something to eat?". 'Now that I think about it, I am a little hungry now', I thought, turning my attention away from Leon.

Leon smiled again and answered "Most defiantly". We started walking to the closest restaurant we could find.

The next time we hang out,

I will redeem myself,

My heart can't rest till then,

Whoa! Whoa! I,

I can't wait to see you again,

We ate quickly and paid for the bill. Too soon it got late and we had to go our separate ways. "Well, see you around Sydney", Leon said smiling at Sydney, then he looked at me (and did his smile just widen!?!), "and I hope I'll be seeing you too". And with that Sydney and I departed the scene, but for some odd reason Sydney gave a sheet of paper to Leon and whispered something I couldn't hear.

We got back to my house as quickly as we'd left, and we said our good nights. I took a shower, changed into some PJs, and sat on my bed to read a book.

I got this crazy feeling

Deep inside

When you called and asked to see me

Tomorrow night,

I'm not a mind reader,

But I'm reading the signs

That you can't wait to see me again

The last time I freaked out,

I just kept looking down,

I st-st-stuttered when

You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout

Felt like I couldn't breathe,

You asked what's wrong with me,

My best friend Lesley said:

"She's just being Miley!"

That's when the phone suddenly rang. I picked it up since Train and Sven were out doing a job. "Hello?", I said confused since no one should be calling at this hour.

"Hey Eve what's up?", said the mystery person on the other line, "It's me, Leon". I gasped and almost dropped the phone.

(From now until I say stop, Eve's dialogue will be underlined , Leon's with be **bolded **and all of Eve's thoughts will be _italicized_)

How did you get my number?

**Sorry, Sydney gave it to me and said you wanted to talk to me.**

_That's Sydney for you, always playing matchmaker_

Oh really?

**Yup, so what's going on?**

Nothing much, just reading a book.

**What book?**

Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony, this one is my favorite in the series because a girl named Minerva comes in in this book. I think she is so cool.

**I read the Artemis Fowl series too. The Lost Colony was a good book in the series, but I like the Eternity Code the best because of all the action and stuff.**

(STOP!! OK, back to regular dialogue)

The next time we hang out,

I will redeem myself

My heart can't rest till then,

Whoa! Whoa! I,

I can't wait to see you again,

I've got my sight set on you,

And I'm ready to aim,

The conversation kept going on like that for a long time. It was 2am when they realized they had to get off the phone. "OK, I gotta go Leon", I said into the phone sadly.

"Yeah, me too", Leon answered just as sad, "but can I meet you in the city again? Same place, same time tomorrow?". I almost collapsed with happiness.

"I'd love to Leon", I said a little happier, "Bye, till then". I hung up and started jumping up and down screaming very fan girlish, which I thought was totally out of character, but I didn't give a damn.

The last time I freaked out,

I just kept looking down,

I st-st-stuttered when

You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout

Felt like I couldn't breathe,

You asked what's wrong with me,

My best friend Lesley said:

"She's just being Miley"

The next time we hang out,

I will redeem myself

My heart can't rest till then,

Whoa! Whoa! I,

I can't wait to see you again,

Whoa! Whoa! I,

I can't wait to see you again.

I went to bed dreaming about the next day. And Leon holding me in his arms saying "I love you" while stroking my hair. Man, I can't wait for tomorrow.

************************************************************************

Well hope you liked it. And hope you liked what I did to it inupupby5. I'm still waiting for my next song for chappy 7 so help would be nice. And one more thank you to inupupby5 for the song ^-^, bye bye!


	7. I'd Lie

I know this one came really late, but it took a LONG time for some one to give me a song!!! I've now decided that if someone doesn't give me a song within a 2 week period, then I will pick a song and I find that less fun for everyone else so I would rather someone else pick a song than me having too.

I would like to thank amethyst131 for finally giving me a song to work with! And I'm sorry for the OOCness of the characters.

************************************************************************

I'd Lie by Taylor Swift

I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

'_He has such beautiful eyes'_, I thought. Well, that's not the only thing that's beautiful about him though, but I just happen to be looking at his eyes at the moment. His eyes are a color so complex, so mixed up and wonderful, that no common color gives his eyes justice. "-and then I accidentally fell and everyone in the hall started laughing at me!", Leon continued his story. Before I zoned out, he was telling me about how his plan to ask some girl out failed miserably as he drove me home. "I swear I'll be happy if I never fall in love ever", Leon shouted frustrated as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. I really hope he's kidding.

He'll never fall in love

He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke, I fake a smile

But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him

I'd lie

His mom always joked around and told me I knew more stuff about Leon than I knew about myself. Now that I think about it, maybe she's right. I knew his favorite song, color, his grades (which is why I tutor him in chemistry) , and a lot more stuff that the FBI couldn't get on him. Hm, does that mean I'm a stalker?

What ever it means, it doesn't change the fact I have no control over the love I have for this guy. It's almost annoying how he can be so amazingly dense to this. We've been best friends for years, so he can easily tell when I'm sad, or exited, or other stuff like that. But he can't tell that I like him, a lot. I sigh outwardly and Leon turns his eyes towards me.

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long

And he sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

"Are you OK Eve?", Leon asks with worry in his hypnotizing eyes, "I'm not annoying you am I?". I wanted to look at him with sarcastic shock, _'How could I _possibly_ be annoyed by him?'_. Easily. I felt like screaming at him for how dense he was, shouting at him for how inconsiderate he was being, cussing him out until my lungs gave out for making me love him so much. But I just turned to him with a smile and answered a simple no.

I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him

I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away

My God, if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you

We were almost at my house. I really didn't want to go home yet, I wanted to bask in his presence a little bit longer, but I don't think I could help the fact that tears were pooling in my eyes. I looked down so Leon wouldn't see them, and started to blink a lot so the tears wouldn't spill out of my eyes.

What was so bad about me that I couldn't get his attention? Was I not smart enough? Was I not pretty enough? Was I not interesting enough? Either way, I don't think anyone of those mattered.

He'd never tell you

But he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything but my heart

First thought when I wake up is

My God, he's beautiful

So I put on my make-up

And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you

His favorite color's green

And he loves to argue

Oh, and it kills me

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him...

if you ask me if I love him...

I'd lie

When I finally got home, I turned to Leon in the front seat and said thank you and my hand headed to the door handle. As my hand gripped the handle, Leon leaned over and put his hand over my hand that was on the door handle. I grew stiff and looked over where Leon was. Leon was staring at me intently, and we kept in this state of just staring at each other for what felt like years. Leon finally broke the silence. "Are you OK Eve?", Leon asked with so much compassion in his eyes I almost melted, "You're getting me more and more worried about you. Is there anything you want to tell me?".

I almost went "Aaaawwwwwwww". This was so out of character of him. I actually put on a genuine smile and answered, "I'm fine, thanks for asking". He stared at me for a few more seconds, nodded, and took his hand off mine. I wished he didn't let go, I enjoyed his warmth. I pulled the handle and got out the car into the fresh air. I walked to my door, waved goodbye at my dear friend and secret love, stared at Leon's car longingly as it drove down the rode until it left my sight, and went inside my house.

************************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed this one. And remember to give me a song fast!! And I'll try to hurry up with the fanfics. Thanks for waiting for this fic patient readers!!! And again, thank you a bunch amethyst131 for the song!!!! See ya laters ^-^!


	8. Smother Me

I finally decided to write this story. OK, I'll admit, I was on a SERIOUS writer's block, but I really want to finish this story before I go back to my other one. So my apologies. This song was recommended to me by Flippers. So thanks a bunch, hope it came out as good as you wanted it to be ^-^ .

*********************************************************************

Smother Me by The Used

Let me be the one who calls you baby

All the time

Surely you can take some comfort

Knowing that you're mine

Just hold me tight, lay by my side

and let me be the one who calls you

Baby all the time

We were laying on the couch. Just sitting there, her in my arms and me just staring into to space. I noticed her deep breathing a while ago, so I knew she was sleeping. I was happy to know she was in my arms and not in anyone else's. I always felt that I wasn't good enough for her and she could easily pick someone better. Now I didn't care. Because she was in my arms right now.

She always tells me she loves me. It was weird at first. In fact I remember the first time she said it. It was a sunny day and we were in a park. We were sitting on the bench when she turned to me and said, "I finished my book last night". I nodded to her and asked her, "How was it?". She looked off into space, blushed and looked down, "Um. It was a love story. They always said words that made them feel so happy for some reason. I wonder if it works in real life", the last part was mostly to herself. _'What in the world is she talking about'_, I thought as I looked at her. Her head suddenly popped up and she turned to me. "Leon, I love you", she said with a serious look on her face. I almost chocked on air. And because I'm so smooth, I started stuttering and rubbing the back of my head like an idiot. It was lucky Sven came at that moment to take Eve home.

I found my place in the world

Could stare at your face for the rest of

my days

Now I can breathe, turn my insides out

and Smother me

Warm and alive I'm all over you

would you smother me?

Her hair brushed against my face when she turned her head. _'She must be dreaming'_, I thought and smiled. I wonder what she dreamed about. Maybe oceans of ice cream and bright fire works shooting in the air. I smiled, thinking of what her dreams could be about. I knew what my dreams were about. They were always about the angel currently sleeping in my arms. In my dream, she would give me hugs and kisses non-stop. She'd tell me she loves me and run her fingers through my hair. I sighed happily at the thought.

"Leon", I suddenly heard. I jumped a bit and looked around the room. _'Who said that'_, I thought. "Leon", I heard again. I looked down at the sleeping form in my arms and realized she was the one talking. _'Was she dreaming about me?'_, I thought. After not hearing anything else for a few minutes, I stopped listening. Suddenly another sound escaped Eve's lips. "I love you, Leon", she whispered under her breath. I blushed quite a few shades of red.

Let me be the one who never leaves

You all alone

I hold my breath and lose the feeling

That I'm on my own

Hold me too tight stay by my side

and let me be the one who calls you

Baby all the time

I found my place in the world

Could stare at your face for the rest of

my days

Now I can breathe, turn my insides out

and Smother me

Warm and alive I'm all over you

would you smother me?

I'm in her dreams too. I can't believe it. I smiled and brushed a hair from her face. '_Whether she's asleep or awake, she will never cease to make me blush'_, I thought. As long as she is near me, I'll be OK. I wanted to stay in this moment forever. I looked at the time on the clock on the table beside the couch. It flashed 1:19 AM. _'I never knew it was this late'_, I thought as I tried to figure out what to do with Eve.

I was going to pick her up when she shifted her body towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I must have set a world record for blushing by now. I didn't know what to do with her. Should I put her on my bed or leave her on the couch? I tried to stand up with Eve in my arms, but I fell back down because she started fidgeting. _'I guess that settles it'_, I thought as I curled up in the couch with Eve still in my arms. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds with Eve in my embrace.

When I'm alone time goes so slow

I need you here with me

and how my mistakes have made

Your heart break

Still I need you here with me

Baby I'm here

Now I can breathe, turn my insides out

and Smother me

Warm and alive I'm all over you

would you smother me?

I awoke to magenta eyes staring at me. I smiled and greeted, "Good morning Eve. How'd you sleep?".

Eve answered, "Good" and kept staring at me.

"Um. Is something wrong?" I asked confused. Eve shook her head.

"No. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Eve stated matter-of-factly. I blushed hard. "Really?" I said, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah", Eve replied, she suddenly started blushing and looked at her shoes, "What did you dream about?". Now it was my turn to look at the ground. I was having my usual dream with Eve in it and everything. But should I really tell her that? I'm gonna sound like stalker!

"Um….. Well.. Um.. I'm a little embarrassed to talk about it", I answered lamely. Eve looked up a little bit with a sad expression on her face.

"But you were saying things in your sleep and I want to know why", Eve stated, "What were you dreaming about?".

' _I guess I have no choice'_, I thought as a took a deep breath. I got off the couch, faced Eve, looked her straight in the eye, and said, "I was dreaming about you and how amazing you are Eve. How beautiful and smart you are. How lucky I am to have you and how much I care for you". Eve looked shocked for a few seconds, then she suddenly jumped on me so that I was on the couch and she was on top of me. I was about to ask what she was doing when suddenly she kissed me.

Now I can breathe, turn my insides out

and Smother me

Warm and alive I'm all over you

would you smother me?

Let me be the one who calls you baby

All the time

Let me be the one who calls you baby

All the time

The kiss was chaste and sweet. It lasted for a few seconds before Eve pulled away with a smile on her face. "Thank you Leon", she said sweetly. I was too dazed from the mind-blowing kiss I just got to answer at the moment. Eve just laughed and turned around to go into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast Leon?" Eve called out. Finally out of the daze, I could finally think straight.

"Um. Anything is fine", I answered. I touched my lips and blushed crimson.

A few minutes later, Eve called me from the living room telling me that the food was ready. I got up and walked to the kitchen.

Let me be the one who calls you baby

All the time

Let me be the one who calls you baby

The one who calls you baby

"Hm", I said with a mouthful of pancakes in my mouth. Eve looked at me curiously. "What is it Leon?" Eve asked.

"I heard you talking in your sleep too", I started, "What were you dreaming about?" I asked questionably. Eve smiled cutely and winked at me.

"I can't remember all of it anymore", she started, "but I do remember you, me, and a lot of chocolate being in the dream". I almost choked on my breakfast. I had a coughing fit while Eve was laughing and rolling on the floor.

************************************************************************

I hope this was a good story. Thanks again to Flippers who gave me the song idea and I hope I put the song to good use. ^-^ . The funny thing was that I had to make SO many rough drafts to finally make this one. All the other stories I wrote had nothing to do with the song, so I'm planning on using those plots for different stories and/or chapters. I'll try to get the next one in soon and thank you for waiting patiently for these chapters.


	9. Untouched

Hey ya'll! Sorry for such a late update, but sadly I couldn't think of anything for this song. I'm just happy I finally figured out a plot. Just enjoy!!

* * *

Untouched by The Veronicas

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah

L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la

I can la, la, la, l-la, la

I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop

The music was pounding throughout the crowded room as people danced closely pressed against each other. But I'm not on the dance floor with the rest of the clubbers, instead I'm at the bar sipping an alcoholic beverage that I didn't care enough to know the name of. I was staring off into space and tried to drain the music, people, and the whole world out. But it's now that I realize that going to a club on a Friday night to get some relaxation, is like going to a library to buy a pizza. Stupid, pointless, and not going to happen.

Give me, give me, give me what you got, got

'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more

Don't even talk about the consequence

'Cause right now you're the only thing

That's making any sense to me

And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think

'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind

I'll never ever let you leave me

I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye

Bye, bye

I feel so untouched and I want you so much

That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now, need you so much

Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I sighed, brushed a strand of my long, blonde hair out of my face, and took another sip of my drink to try and calm down. That's when I got a strange feeling, as if I was being watched. I looked around nonchalantly, as if I wasn't looking for anything particular. I was looking straight across the room where I noticed a man staring at me with a smirk on his face. He had green hair, a lean body, and magenta colored eyes. Quite hot in my opinion.

When the mysterious man noticed I was looking at him, he walked coolly towards me through the dance floor. It was weird. Not one person on the dance floor bumped into him or even touch him. It was like he was immune and unaffected by the people around him. _'Oooooooo'_, I thought as I watched him intriguingly, _'sexy'_.

Untouched

And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you

Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la

You can take, take, t-take, take time, time

To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life

Give me, give me, give me all of you, you, don't be scared

I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more

Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right

'Cause in the end it's only you and me

When he was close enough to me, he leant his head down to where his lips brushed against my ear. "Dance with me?" he said. It was more of a command then a question, but I didn't really care. This guy was sexy and asking me to dance. What was there to complain about?

I stood up and followed the mysterious man to the dance floor. Right before we reached the dance floor, I stopped and waited for him to notice. When he did notice, he turned around and looked at me questioningly. I took a deep breath and asked over the blaring music a simple question.

"What is your name?" I asked. The green haired man grinned at me and answered with a simple reply.

"Leon", he said sexily, "Your's?"

"Eve", I answered. Leon nodded and took my hand, leading me to the dance floor again.

And no one else is gonna be around

To answer all the questions left behind

And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today

You've still got me to hold you up, up

And I will never let you down, down

I feel so untouched and I want you so much

That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now, need you so much

Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, un

Untouched

Untouched, un

Untouched

Untouched, un

Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la

Untouched

Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la

As soon as we got to the dance floor, a new song started playing that I don't know the name of and I don't care to know the name of. I turned to face Leon who was starting to swing his body to the fast beat of the new song. After a few unsteady movements, I finally got hold of the beat and started dancing too.

We danced and danced a variety of dances and to a uncountable amount of songs. I don't even know what I was doing half the time. I was too focused on how close we were to each other and how Leon held me in his arms. I almost lost control when Leon pressed our bodies a little closer and breathily whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

'_If things keep going on like they're doing right now'_, I thought, _'I'll end up going crazy'_. It was so hard to keep control of her hands that were rubbing Leon's arms, chest, and neck, but it was even harder to keep herself from dragging Leon into a more secluded area and keeping him for the rest of the night. Apparently, Leon had the same idea by the way he started to press our bodies closer than ever and his breaths got quicker and more broken.

I feel so untouched and I want you so much

That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now, need you so much

Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched and I want you so much

That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now, need you so much

Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, un

Untouched

Untouched, un

By the time we were finally ready to pounce on each other, it was 4 o'clock in the morning and almost everybody was gone. Leon walked me out of the club and was walking with me.

"Um, Eve?" Leon asked as I looked at him, "Tonight was, um. Wow. And I'd really like to meet you again. Is there a chance of that happening?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Duh", I answered, "if it weren't for the time, I'm sure we would still be dancing!" _'Or in the back room with your hand up my dress'_, I thought at the end. Leon just smirked sexily.

"OK then, I'll see you in another week then?" he asked.

'_I don't think I can wait that long'_, I thought desperately.

"Um, how about tomorrow since I'm free then?" I asked hurriedly. Leon nodded and stopped walking. That's when I noticed that I was at my car, which was the only car parked on the road other then a green and blue car which I'm guessing is Leon's.

"This is where we split ways. Till then Eve", Leon said as he turned away to his car. I sighed and took out my keys when I noticed something odd.

"Hey!" I yelled teasingly, "No good night kiss?"

Leon turned towards me and smirked, "You know I wouldn't be able to stop at just a kiss Eve!" He then headed to his car and drove off without another word.

* * *

Now remember, I always like constructive criticism, so if you have any, just review. Hope you enjoyed the story and everything! Byez!! ^-^


	10. Sweet Child O' Mine

Hello all of my patient, wonderful, readers! I'm so sorry for how late this story was (computer problems and all), but I tried to make it up by making this one EXTRA long. Thank you dannielovessora for the song and I hope this turned out good enough for you to like it.

Sadly, this is the last chapter of this story. I'm sad that it's ending, but I'm so happy I finally got this done! I hope you enjoy this last chapter and thank you for sticking it out all this time. Enjoy.

Leon and Eve Songfics Chapter 10

Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N Roses

We were driving down the road, just me and my girlfriend, Eve. We've been working together for quite a few years, since we were 16, as Sweepers. First as partners, then as friends, then, after years of mixed feelings, longing stares, and lingering touches, we finally became a couple. I'm 23 and she is 22 and we're still going strong.

Well, we were driving along a winding road from another successful job when a deep grumble caught my attention. I looked up at the sky, expecting to see dark clouds, but instead seeing a bright, cheerful blue. What could be the source of the grumbling? I turned to ask Eve in the passenger seat and found her clutching her stomach looking annoyed an grumpy. _'Oh no'_, I thought.

"Um, Eve?" I asked cautiously. She shifted her blonde head towards me. "Um, are you sick?". Eve sighed and shook her head.

"No. I'm just super hungry!" Eve responded tiredly, "We haven't eaten all day because we were trying to catch that bad guy and it's already past noon! I'm starving!" After she stopped talking, as if on que, her stomach grumbled noisily again. I resisted my urge to chuckle at the sight of her pouting.

"OK, fine. We can stop by a diner or something once we get back home", I said smiling at her. Her pout grew when she heard me.

"No! I'm STARVING! I need food as soon as possible!" She nearly screamed. I just smiled more and grunted a quick "fine" and looked for a sign on the road signifying a diner or some other place to eat. When I found one, I turned into the parking lot and we both got out of the car.

She's got a smile that it seems to me

Reminds me of childhood memories

Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky

Now and then when I see her face

She takes me away to that special place

And if I stared too long

I'd probably break down and cry

Oh, sweet child o' mine

Oh, sweet love of mine

We were seated quickly and at a table that was right next to the window. As soon as we sat down the waitress took our orders and hurried off to the kitchen. Since I had nothing to do, I started looking around for something to catch my eye.

It didn't take me long to find something worth looking at. It was easy to find because all I had to do was look across the table. There, I gazed at the beautiful woman before me. I watched Eve as she stared absent mindedly out the window. I took the time to appreciate her loveliness. How her long, blonde hair cascaded down her back perfectly. How her skin was so smooth and fair. How her lips were thin and shiny and oh so kissable. And how her eyes, oh those eyes, were as beautiful as the sky they were staring at.

I'm mesmerized by those eyes. They remind me of the days when we just started working together. Even then I had feelings for her. Those were good days. Just simple and fun. All we looked forward to everyday was the adventure of the next chase and the celebration we did afterwards with the money we earned. In fact, I can remember one special night like it just happened a few minutes ago.

She's got eyes of the bluest skies

As if they thought of rain

I hate to look into those eyes

And see an ounce of pain

Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place

Where as a child I'd hide

And pray for the thunder and the rain

To quietly pass me by

It was raining outside the bar we were in. We knew the bartender, so we could get a few drinks even if we were just 18 and 19. We just finished a particularly challenging job. I even got injured during the job, but it wasn't serious. I was chugging down my first beer when I noticed something odd. Eve didn't take a sip from her drink. In fact, she didn't even touch it. She was just staring at the droplets of water forming on the glass slide down slowly.

"Um", I started, "Eve? What's wrong? You haven't touched your drink. I know you aren't really into alcohol, but you usually drink at least some of it". Eve just shook her head and didn't bother to respond. After a while she lifted her head and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry Eve. What did you say?" I asked with a confused expression on my face. Eve looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Does it hurt?" She asked a little louder. She was obviously referring to the mild injury I got. I waved my hand in the air nonchalantly.

"Please. It's fine Eve," I responded, "No need to worry. I forgot I even got it injured a while ago". I took another swig from my mug and looked at Eve. I patted her on the back and gave her a reassuring smile, hoping that it would calm her down and make her feel better, but she just looked down at her hands again with the same sad expression on her lovely face.

I sighed and looked down at my drink. I wasn't as thirsty anymore. After a moment of silence, Eve mumbled something inaudible. I looked at her curiously.

"What was that Eve?" I asked.

Eve suddenly stood up, slammed her hands against the bar, and yelled, "It's all my fault!" with tears in her eyes. After that, she sprinted out the door into the pouring rain.

Oh, sweet child o' mine

Oh, sweet love of mine

Oh, sweet child o' mine

Oh, sweet love of mine

Oh, sweet child o' mine

Oh, sweet love of mine

I was dumbstruck for a moment, not expecting what had just happened, but, once I got out of my dazed stupor, ran after her at full speed. It was raining so hard when I went outside, I was almost blinded. I started looking around the street until, luckily, I caught sight of her skirt turn down a corner. I raced after her.

When I turned the corner, I saw her sprawled out on the ground. She must've fallen. I ran up to her and pulled her to her feet. She was still crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

"No!" She yelled as she tried to pull away from me, "No! If I stay with you I'll only cause you to get hurt! Let go of me!" Instead of letting her go, I just held on to her arms tighter, determined to not let her get away.

_'How could she ever think that? It's because of her that I am here today. How could she think she was putting my life in danger?'_, I thought. I looked at her wet, sad face again. Just at the sight of her, my heart beat faster, my breath came to an abrupt stop, and blood would start to rush to my face.

I couldn't stand it anymore! The way she thinks she is a burden, but she is really a gift. The way she thinks she is the cause of all my problems when she is really the solution. And last, how she thinks she is nothing to me, but she is really everything I look forward to.

All these bottled up emotions plus her being so close to me was taking a toll on my sanity, because, after gazing at her for what seemed like forever, I pulled her closer to me and started to lean my face down to her face. I think I heard her gasp right before our lips connected.

The kiss was soft and warmed my whole body, even though it was raining. We didn't move our lips or anything special, it stayed an innocent kiss. We were just enjoying the feel of each other's lips pressed together. So we just stayed there with our lips connected, eyes closed and bodies pressed against each other. The kiss was sweet, dry, and felt amazing. I've been waiting to do this since I first figured out I liked her more than the average friend. It was everything I imagined and more. It felt like forever till I finally pulled away.

Once I did, I opened my eyes to see her reaction. When she opened her eyes, it was obvious she was in a daze from the kiss. She looked up at me blushed, then looked away. _'Aw'_, I thought, _'she is so cute'_. I put my hand on her pale cheek and turned her head towards me.

"Eve, you are not a burden. You are not the cause of my injuries and you are defiantly not a bad person," I whispered, like if I talked too loud this perfect scene would shatter, "Eve, you mean so much to me you'll never understand". I hugged her close to my chest and started stroking her hair. I heard her sigh in pleasure, wrap her arms around my waist, and lean into me more. I smiled then whispered, "Eve, I love you".

Eve went stiff and slowly turned her head up to face mine. She looked surprised, as if she didn't believe what she just heard. After a moment, she smiled and placed her head in the crook of my neck.

"I love you too, Leon," Eve whispered lovingly. My smile grew and I held her closer to me. We stood out in the rain like that until-

Where do we go

Where do we go now

Where do we go

Where do we go

Where do we go now

Where do we go

Sweet child

Where do we go now

"Leon. Leon. Leon!" Eve yelled from across the table. I got out of my dazed state and looked at her. She had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Hello! The food came a while ago and you haven't touched your plate", she started, "we need to hurry up and leave!" I looked down at my plate of now cold food. I took my hand and dug through my pocket. I found a twenty dollar bill and put it on the table. Eve looked at me, confused.

"Why don't we just go now? I wasn't hungry anyway", I said as I stood up. Eve shrugged, stood up from her chair, and followed me towards the exit. We waved politely to the waitress at the desk and left.

"OK," I said as we drove from the parking lot, "time to head home". I heard Eve sigh sadly. I glanced at her with my peripheral vision to see she looked a little depressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Eve just shook her head and looked down at her lap.

"Well, I just don't feel like going home", Eve answered. I looked at her and smiled.

"OK then," I responded, "where do you want to go, Eve?" Eve tapped her chin thoughtfully. After a few seconds her face light up and she turned to me.

"Let's go to that park we saw coming up here!" She shouted enthusiastically. I couldn't help but laugh and nod. I turned the car around towards the park and sped in that direction.

Where do we go

Where do we go now

Where do we go

Where do we go now

Where do we go

Where do we go now

Sweet child

Sweet child o' mine

We got to the park in a few minutes and were already running around chasing each other like children. We started playing a make-shift version of tag and chased each other on the green grass. I was "it" and started racing after Eve. When I got close enough, I tackled her and we both rolled down a hill laughing like maniacs.

When we got to the bottom, we were both facing each other trying to catch our breath. I started to gaze at her lovingly and she started to do the same. The wonderful memory of our first kiss popped into my head and so did an idea.

I started leaning towards the beautiful blonde before me. Eve started to blush, closed her eyes, and leaned forward too. Our lips met in the middle softly and, just like the first time, we didn't move. We just stayed in that position, enjoying the feeling that traveled between us with our connected lips.

Once we reluctantly pulled away I started to compare. This kiss was sweeter than the first one, softer than the first one, and was filled with years and years of love. I smiled at the last thought and looked down at my beloved Eve. She gazed up at me lovingly.

"What was that for?" She asked curiously.

I smiled wider and answered, "To see if it was still as good as our first one".

She smiled brightly and asked, "Well?" I pulled her close to me and breathed her sweet scent. I pulled her to my chest.

"It's even better than I remember", I responded happily and smiled.

Man, this was WAY longer than I thought it'd be. Well thank you all for staying with me for all this time. I'll be trying to think of new Leon and Eve stories. And thanks again for giving me the song dannielovessora. Good bye (for now).


End file.
